Rissarh
Rissarh was a half-blooded Tarthenal and one of three 'handsome', brawny, and intimidating women employed by Tehol Beddict of Letheras. Rissarh was described as having sun-bleached, slightly wavy, fiery-red hair, which fell onto her broad shoulders. Her face was characterized as classically strong, smooth and perfect with blue eyes of serene indifference. Her comrades and associates were Shand and Hejun.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US TPB p.62-63 In Midnight Tides Rissarh, Shand, and Hejun sought revenge against the Kingdom of Lether for subjugating and annihilating their tribal peoples.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.90-91Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.439-440 They sought out Tehol Beddict as the instrument of their revenge after stumbling upon the truth of his infamous financial escapades. With little effort, Tehol had converted a small amount of money into a massive sum, then seemingly lost it all and temporarily crashed the Merchant Tolls. In reality, the three women discovered he had used the money to secretly purchase islands and resettle indigent tribespeople there.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.75-77 Rissarh and the others requested Tehol meet them at Huldo's where they demanded he partner with them on an even bolder scheme. Although initially put off by his odd appearance and mannerisms, the three offered Tehol a starting seed of thirty thousand Thirds with the goal of making ten Peaks, an amount ten times greater than Tehol's last attempt. This amount would allow them to purchase the rest of the islands as well as destroy the corrupt economy of Lether. Tehol agreed and the women provided an office around which he and his manservant, Bugg, could organise the scheme.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.87-92 Their partnership was not an easy one. Tehol kept his plans close to the vest, and the women often angrily demanded he make use of the three of them as fronts for a number of his many shadow ventures. Tehol kept them busy buying shares in local businesses and financial operations, supplying them with fake leads as often as real ones.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US TPB p.256-257 He also hired the half-Tarthenal Ublala Pung to serve as their bodyguard, although they were more impressed by his sexual prowess. The sensitive Ublala was made miserable by their lack of loyalty, commitment, or respect for his feelings.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.139-140/143Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.298 The three women's suspicious and combative nature even led to a brawl with Rucket at The Trampled Peacock.Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.541-543 Ultimately the Tiste Edur invasion of Lether led Tehol to break the terms of their agreement. Although they managed to spirit away many of Letheras' tribes people to the islands, Tehol refused to bring the kingdom low and allow the Edur to become conquerors, a situation that would do neither people any good. Shand argued that only the women's revenge mattered. When the victorious Edur entered the capital, Tehol sent Rissarh, Shand, and Hejun to safety on the islands aboard Shurq Elalle's new ship.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.697Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.766 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Tarthenal Category:Employees